Vida en Juego
by alexisgimenez22
Summary: la historia de Akashi Matsushita y otros 7 jóvenes que intentan suicidarse por distintos motivos, pero no lo consiguen. ellos quedan en coma, luego despiertan en una habitación donde se les dice que todos los que se suicidan van al infierno, pero ya que ellos aun no murieron se les iba a dar una posibilidad de despertar si pasan distintas pruebas.


Vida en juego

Esta es la historia de Akashi Matsushita de 17 años de edad que está yendo al último año de colegio en el instituto Jacamara en Tokio. 19 de agosto de 2011, el no fue a su clase como habitualmente lo hacía, el se dirigió al techo, se paró a las oriyas del techo y se tiro intentando suicidarse. La escuela tiene cuatro pisos desde ahí se tiro, no murió, fue llevado al hospital donde queda en coma. Pero algo extraño sucedió, despierta en una habitación completamente blanca donde aparecen otras siete personas. Akashi pensaba que estaba muerto y que las otras personas también, pero luego de unos minutos de confusión, una vos se escucho en la habitación que les dijo:

-hola estúpidos, primero lo primero ustedes aun no están muertos, pero creo que desearían estar muertos ya que todos ustedes intentaron suicidarse pero no lo lograron, por eso están en este lugar. Por si no lo saben todo los que se suicidan van al infierno, pero ustedes estúpidos como les dije aun no murieron, por esto se les da una oportunidad para reparar su pecado de intentar acabar con sus vidas y volver a despertar. No crean que soy un ángel que intentara resolver sus vidas, jajaja claro que no, yo más que nadie quiero ver como sus patéticas almas son llevadas al infierno, pero estoy obligado a darles una oportunidad de poder vivir, si logran lavar el pecado de intentar suicidarse con los obstáculo que se les darán a cada uno de ustedes .pueden decidir qué hacer, ir directamente al infierno o intentar superar los obstáculos, es decisión e ustedes, no pierden nada-.

Aunque todos querían morir, nadie quería estar en el infierno por toda la eternidad, todos decidieron realizar los obstáculos. Luego de que todos digieran que si, la voz les dijo:

-Bien estúpidos ya que todos decidieron aceptar, procederé a explicarles, cada uno de ustedes ingresara por una puerta que aparecerá delante de ustedes, hay ocho puertas que corresponde a cada uno de ustedes, la primera puerta corresponde a Nakamura Kouri (hombre), la segunda a Nakejima Shimura (hombre), la tercera puerta a Fumita Azume (mujer), en la cuarta Fujikawa Mina (mujer), en la quinta puerta Yamamoto ken ji (hombre), en la sexta puerta Nagatoki Yorie (hombre), en la séptima puerta Yoshizumi Hisaaki (mujer), y en la octava y última puerta Matsushita Akashi. Una vez dentro tendrán que realizar sus obstáculos, no les puedo decir cuáles será, ya verán cuando entren. Luego de que pasen las pruebas les contare como tendrán que seguir-.

Primera puerta Nakamura Kouri: Kouri fue la primera persona en entrar, cuando entro se cerró la puerta, dentro estaba todo oscuro, y la vos que le dijo:

-Ahora que estas dentro tendrás que salvar a esta persona…- Kouri mira fijamente…

dos años atrás: año 2009, mes diciembre, día miércoles 16, Kouri vivía una vida normal, como un estudiante promedio de 15 años, hasta que conoce a nana, una chica un poco tonta y despistada, que choca con él, luego de chocar con el destruye su ropa, ella le dice que quería limpiar su ropa pero lo único que hace es ensuciar peor, nana lo invita a comprar ropa nueva al principio no quiere pero ella lo convence, después de reunirse a él le empieza a gustar su inocencia. Ellos se enamoran ella realmente lo quería mucho al igual que él. Para Kouri solo existían dos personas importantes en su vida, esas personas era su madre y Nana, el era hijo único, su padre murió cuando el aun era un bebe.

Año 2011, mes febrero, día martes 1. La madre de Kouri salió de compras, al regresar cuando estaba cruzando una calle, un auto en persecución la choca matándola al instante. Kouri queda muy mal sin ganas de hacer nada, gracias a nana pudo recuperase un poco. Pero nana estaba ocultando algo muy grave para que el no estuviera peor, lo que mantenía en secreto era que ella tenía leucemia. Pasan tres meses, el jueves 5 de mayo nana es hospitalizada, ya que su estado había empeorado, el recién en ese momento se entera se lo que sucedía con ella, en el momento que se entera de eso se desespera, peor cuando se entera que no encontraban un donante de medula. Sus padres no eran compatibles, el no era compatible, y ella era hija única. El martes 15 de agosto ella muere, los padres de nana querían mucho a Kouri, al ver su estado quisieron ayudarlo, pero nada pudieron lograr el día viernes 19 de agosto tres días después de la muerte de nana, el va de camino al subterráneo se para frente las vías es chocado, pero ya que el tren estaba frenando no lo mata, pero lo deja en coma.

La vos le dijo: -tienes que salvar a estas personas y creo que ya sabes quienes son.

Kouri miro fijamente y dijo:-esa persona soy yo y… y… la otra persona es (con lagrimas en los ojos) Na…Na…Nana…-. El pregunto a la vos que tenía que hacer, y él le dijo: tienes que matar a una de estas dos personas si matas a Nana tienes posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero si te matas a ti mismo iras directamente al infierno.

De pronto nana, que no tenía expresión hasta el momento en que la vos dijo a Kouri que tenía que matar a una de las dos personas, ella dio un grito diciendo: -¡Kouri! , Kouri tienes que matarme, el la única forma de dejarme ir, ya es hora de que sigas con tu vida, esto solo se trata de dejarme ir ya que yo estoy muerta-.

Mientras esto sucedía, en la habitación blanca los otros estaban llenos de preguntas acerca de lo que sucedía en la otra habitación, y que les pasaría a ellos cuando llegara su turno.


End file.
